This disclosure relates to a building assembly. The building assembly may be constructed at ground level and includes pivoting structural uprights for pivoting the building assembly from the ground level to an upright position.
Traditionally, building assemblies are erected at heights using scissor lifts and ladders. Other heavy machinery may also be needed to erect the building assembly. This increases the amount of time necessary for constructing the building assembly and also increases construction costs.